


candy crush

by bandom trash (fletchfeathers)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, barely any gay honestly, candy crush is SO 2012, just patrick getting annoyed, super light gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/bandom%20trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is addicted to Candy Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy crush

**Author's Note:**

> found this hiding in my google docs and decided to publish it because y'know i'm alive
> 
> that's ..... really about all there is to it honestly

Patrick likes Candy Crush. It’s a guilty pleasure thing, really - he’d kind of downloaded it just to see what all the fuss was about, because apparently everyone and their fucking dog was playing it if the constant Facebook notifications about it were anything to go by.

Now, nobody seems to care about it at all any more - Pete, Andy and Joe all gave up playing it after a few weeks - while Patrick’s stuck on level 234 and would be wondering what the fuck he’s doing with his life, if he wasn’t just so furious that he can’t fucking beat it.

Pete is always making fun of him for it, because Pete is a fucking asshole. But Patrick is determined, okay, he’s come too fucking far in this game to get stuck here, trying to clear these bullshit ingredients and score 40,000 points (because somehow he only ever manages to do one or the other, and that might be the most infuriating part of all) and what the _fuck_ , how did he even get stuck _here_ , this should be _easy_. Pete keeps offering to pull up cheats for him, and Patrick always swats him away because cheats are for people who don’t care about being dishonest, and Patrick is very honest, okay, and Pete starts offering them just so Patrick will start up the rant because Patrick is pretty adorable when he’s flustered.

Not that Patrick thinks it’s cute. Patrick just thinks it’s stupid. Like this stupid level that he can’t. _Fucking_. Beat.

He’ll ask himself how he managed to get so obsessed as soon as he beats it.

Because he will beat it.

Eventually.

\--

Patrick has been stuck on level 234 for two weeks now.

Patrick is considering throwing his phone in the trash.

Pete offers to complete it for him, and Patrick damn near punches him because no, it’s _his game_ and _his phone_ and if Pete wants to play it he should just play it himself, goddamnit. Besides, Patrick can do this on his own.

He can!

He just hasn’t yet.

\--

Patrick completes the level almost by accident. He’d all but given up on the stupid game, but they’re sitting on a plane and there’s a delay while they refuelled it and he just opens it as a kind of ‘hey, why not’ - and then completes it in one go.

His reaction is a simultaneous “fuck yes!” and a “what the everloving fuck” that involves both punching the air triumphantly and grabbing Pete to kiss him.

One of those things is fine. The other, kind of … not.

As soon as he realises what he’s just done, he pulls away and shrinks in his seat about as small as it’s possible to shrink, blushing bright red.

“So, um,” Pete says, sounding a little dazed. “You finished the level?”

Patrick nods, still avoiding Pete’s eyes - but Pete just laughs, gently pulls Patrick’s hands away from his face, and kisses him softly back.

“Congrats,” he purrs, sitting back in his seat with the most shit-eating grin Patrick’s ever seen and tangling his fingers with Patrick’s.

Patrick wants to punch him almost as much as he wants to kiss Pete breathless.


End file.
